


The mini Adventures of Hordak and Princess Entrapta

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Entrapdak, Entrapta (She-Ra)-centric, F/M, Hordak - Freeform, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Small mini stories  gathered up from Tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Lab Partners [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457233
Comments: 88
Kudos: 350





	1. Cooking Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta wants to make something special for Hordak. He didn’t like the soup last time though.. .what might he like!?

“Hi Luk!” Entrapta said as she lowered herself down from the vents over the kitchen. Before, this had startled him, and he had asked her a couple of times to stop popping into his kitchen like that, but he got used to it quickly, and Entrapta was the best source of Entertainment he’d had in a long, long time.

“Hello Entrapta.” He said as he finished up a batch of ration bars. These particular ones were Gluten free, since some people in the Horde couldn’t have Gluten. he set the paste to set, and turned to Entrapta.

“Anything you want me to make in particular today?” He asked. She had given him tasks that he had never gotten in the Horde before. Tiny cupcakes, Hot chocolate, brownies, cookies, cakes.. And each one had to be cute. Each one had to look precious. It was part baking, part art project.

He loved it.

“Actually, I want you to teach me today!” She said, beaming. 

Oh. That was new. Entrapta had never really shown any interest in the process of cooking or baking before, just the finished product.

“Aren’t you... working on a project with Lord Hordak?” He didn’t want to take her away from an important project, especially if Hordak might get mad at him for taking up her valuable time.

“Oh, it’s fine. Just a little lesson, please!?”

“Very well.” He said, turning around to get a cookbook filled with easy pastries, “What do you want to make? A cake? Cupcakes? Cookies?”

“Uh... I don’t know yet, but I want to NOT have eggs, milk- or any dairy, or flour... Oh! And no refined sugar.”

Luk’s hand stopped over the cookbook. Those restrictions belonged to one person in the Fright Zone, and one alone.

Lord Hordak

Was... Was Entrapta trying to cook for Lord Hordak? Were the rumors true? Would he have to change his bet!?

“Oh, and can it still look pretty!?”

Luk had a sudden image in his head of Lord Hordak of the Fright Zone eating one of the tiny, adorably decorated cupcakes he had made for Entrapta - potentially one with a kitten on it. It was a great force of will to hide his grin. Thinking of Lord Hordak eating something cute and colorful-

“I have an idea.” He said, “Something easy to make, cute, colorful, and it meets all the dietary restrictions.... though it’s a little tedious.”

“That’s fine! I can do it!” 

=======

Hordak had spent the brunt of the day working on some programming that he needed for the portal to work. He was sure Entrapta could have done this- technically- but it was in the Horde language, and she didn’t know it yet.

Maybe he’d have to teach her, just to make things more efficient.

He looked up from his work, and looked around the sanctum. Speaking of Entrapta, where was she? Not that he needed her around all the time or anything, he told himself, but it felt like she had been gone from the sanctum for a while…

The door to the Santrum wooshed open. Hordak stood up to his full, imposing height expecting a soldier or one of his Force Captains, but it was Entrapta who was Uncharisterically using the door. Perhaps she was using it because she was carrying a tray in her hands which had two.... very colorful drinks in them.”

“Hordak!” She said, beaming as she walked up to him. It was odd to see her walking so slowly. Last time had been when he had passed out right in front of her, and she tried to feed him that awful smelling soup. “I made you a smoothie!”

“... A smoothie?” He looked at the drinks. The two of them seemed to be composed of layers of multi-colored ... not quite liquids, but not quiet solids. Oozes? Slimes? There were big straws sticking out of each, one pink and one purple, and what appeared to be a skewer of sliced fruit carefully set over the mouths of each very large, very tall glass.

They looked… appetizing. 

“Yeah! I made smoothies!” She took up the one with the purple straw, and pushed it into Hordak’s hands, “Yours is sweetened with honey - since you can’t have sugar.” She took her own, set the tray down, and took a long, noisy slurp.

Damn. There was that feeling again. Deep in his chest, like something was fluttering. There was a slight spark in his new armor, but he was able to ignore it.

“You. made these?” He asked with a raised brow

“Yeah! I wanted to make you something nice to eat instead of all those ration bars, so I made you smoothies.” She took her smoothie back to her own work table, now gliding about on her hair as she got back to work without another word.

Hordak was able to notice there was a slight flush to her cheeks. Why did that make his ears flick and warm?

No matter

He eyes the very colorful drink and took a careful, tentative sup through the straw. 

“... Entrapta?”

“Yes?”

“This is easily the most delicious thing I’ve eaten on Etheria. I did not know this planet was capable of producing such things.”

A laugh from Entrapta as she continued at her work, “I’m glad you like it. I’ll make you more.”


	2. Art Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak has something he wants to show Entrapta. Problem: He only has a picture of it in his head.

It had admittedly been a while since Hordak had been back to the library. Since his first expedition to the Fright Zone library- performed in secrecy and with him in disguise- he had given the area a wide berth.

This he didn’t need to be in disguise for at least, and could actually ask for the resources he needed.

  
  


He scanned himself into the library using his handprint on the card scanner - he didn’t need a card himself, and the door slid open. The librarian was standing nervously at attention having just seen Hordak’s name pop up on her screen.

Several soldiers who had been relaxing and reading some books looked up, saw Hordak, and left quickly, leaving the books where they were.

“Lord Hordak!” The librarian said, standing at attention, “What brings you to the library.”

“I find myself in need of non-technical references.” He said flatly. “There is an image in my mind that needs to be put onto paper. I seem to lack the technical skills to achieve this in a matter I deem acceptable.”

“....Pardon me?”

Hordak suppressed a growl of irritation, “Art instructional books.” He snapped. He hated not being good at something he wanted to do, and he had never had any kind of desire to pursue any artistic skills before. He could draft things just fine, he could draw a perfectly straight line without any assistance....

But working with colors was tripping him up. It’s not like that was anything they learned under Horde Prime.

“I see..” the librarian had a slightly confused look on her face, but she went to her computer, “Is there any particular medium you want to pursue?

“Medium?”

“Yes sir. Charcoal, acrylic, oils, digital-“

“Which is easiest when working with color?”

Another frown. She glanced up, “If I may ask, SIr.” She cleared her voice, nervous, “What are you trying to put onto paper? I don’t know much about art myself, but-“

“I doubt you know what I’d be attempting to replicate.” He said with a scowl, “Unless you’re familiar with what a nebula is?”

“I am not, sir.”

“Imagine a highly saturated, slightly bright cloud with a variety of colours worked into it.”

The librarian nodded. It was some science thing, of course. She looked over the sub-genres she had available to her.

“Maybe digital art, sir?” She asked, “You work more with computing systems than anything else. Maybe you’d pick up on that faster? And you can use a range of colors without having to worry about paints, or mess, no need for canvases or brushes.”

“That will do.”

=====

Entrapta had noticed a 8.3% dip in Hordak’s activity in the Sanctum. The time they normally spent working together had decreased.

She was sure it wasn’t her though. Hordak was still making time for their intimate extracurricular activities, and was still staying with her through most of the night as far as she knew.

Something was taking up a regular chunk of his time every day, and whatever it was, he was hiding it from her. Every now and then, he’d go off, come back to the sanctum, and if she asked where he had gone, he’d idly say that there was a problem in engineering.

No problems in engineering. She knew that. She’d see power fluctuations if there was, and she’d have fixed it herself. 

Or, she’d ask as he was leaving if there was something she could help with. She was always brushed off with something like “It is an issue far below your concern.”

Odd. An issue that was below her concern, but not below his?

he came back from wherever he had been through the sliding doors of the sanctum. He had his Data pad in his hands, and set it a little roughly down on the table before he headed back to his work table.

Oh, what was it he had said it was today, “Everything alright with the iridium supplies?”

“Pardon?”

Entrapta turned and gave him a hard look, “You said there was a problem with one of the iridium mines.”

Hordak looked at her blankly for a moment before his ears quirked up, “Oh! Right. Yes, all sorted, no problems remain-“

“Well, that’s good. I’ve made an important discovery in the meantime.”

“Which is?”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Hordak’s ears twitched down slightly- she noticed more and more that his ears were always moving slightly - she had a theory that it was an emotional response. She was even starting to learn how to ‘read’ some of the movements for lack of better word. When he was happy, they perked up. When he was mad, they pinned back. When he was embarrassed they flattened out a bit, and turned blue.

But when he was feeling guilty, they twitched down.

“I... It’s nothing to-“

“Why are you lying to me?”

He looked away, clearly trying to think of something to say. Well, Entrapta wasn’t having that. Wherever he had gone, he had the Data Pad with him. She scooped it up off the table.

“Hey-!”

“You have a tendency to hide important things.” Entrapta said as she unlocked the Data Pad. “When you’re in pain, for example. If you’re in pain, I need to know so I can.....”

She trailed off, gazing at the Datapad. Hordak glanced aside, his ears flat and blue.

“Hordak.... this is-“

“It’s awful.”

“Did you PAINT this?”

“I did not. I rendered it digitally using-“

“It’s beautiful!” She rushed over to him, “Why didn’t you tell me you were painting! The colors, it’s lovely! But...” She frowned as she looked at it, “What is it. It looks like a cat made of colorful clouds.”

“It’s.. it’s not right.” He said, slumping in his chair, “ The colors aren’t working, and it’s not the right shape, and it doesn’t look like it’s in space, it just looks like colors on a screen.” He frowned, and looked away, “It’s the Feline Nebula I tried to describe to you a few weeks ago.”

“You painted this... for me?”

“I-I felt that it would improve your understanding of the contents of the wider universe!” He said, “That’s all! I felt it was vital to your research.”

Entrapta gazed at the picture, then turned to Hordak and kissed the very edge of his ears, causing it to flick under her lips.

“I love it.” She said, “Thank you.” She frowned and passed his Data Pad back to him, “I’m sorry I... I shouldn’t have just taken your Data pad without asking.”

“It is fine.” He said with a sigh. 

“No, I should have trusted you.”

“I should have told you -something-“ 

Entrapta beamed, “Well, next time!” She said as she lifted herself up and went back to her work table. Before she got to work, she turned back, “You should keep painting! I really like the nebula! I want to see more.”

“... sure.” 

  
  



	3. Toe Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta discovers Hordak’s toe beans for the first time.

“I assure you, adjustments to my boots aren’t necessary.” Hordak said as Entrapta sat him on his throne. He huffed as she plopped him into place. How dare she just pull him around like he was some oversized plaything. 

And why was he letting her!?

“Well, you have to have these big old metal boots for some reason.” She said as she started looking for a way to take them off, poking at various openings with her screwdriver. 

“There’s two buttons on the side.” He said as he crossed his arms and leaned back, “And they do have a reason. My feet are delicate compared to the rest of me. They need greater protection.” 

“Then I can at least see if I can make them more comfortable or something.” 

“You just like tinkering with my armor.” He muttered, his ears flicking down. 

“Yup!” 

The boots fell off in three pieces, and fell to the ground. Entrapta grabbed for the tech first, but then her eyes darted to his feet. 

“Oh my GOSH!” 

“I know, I know.” He frowned, “I have ‘disturbing’ feet-“ 

“Your feet are adorable!” She took one in her hand as thought she was holding another hand, taking the relatively composed Lord of the Fright Zone by surprise, his ears now tinged with blue.

“Adorable? Excuse you, I-“ 

“Is this a.. IS THIS AN OPPOSABLE TOE”

“It is.” Hordak confirmed, “Useful for climbing, the odd time I find myself needing to climb.” 

“And the toes are so much longer than Etherian toes! They’re like little bat feet!” 

“I am aware.” 

“How do they fit into those shoes though?” Entrapta asked as she eyed the pieces of his boots, “I mean, they look like normal feet in those.” 

Hordak lifted a foot before her, tucked the opposable toe. Under the rest of his foot, and tucked the rest of his toes over that. “The boot is designed to protect the foot when it’s in this position.” He said, “It’s far better for walking and running.” 

Entrapta gently pried his toes apart, and examined them, poking at each little bone. She squeezed the area between the toes, causing the rest of his toes to spread out. Both to Hordak’s Surprise, and to hers. Finally, she looked at the very tips of the toes, and giggled as she squeezed the larger digital pad, causing a tiny claw to extend. 

“... are you quite enjoying yourself?” Hordak asked, watching her essentially play with his feet.” 

“You have FASCINATING feet.” She said, grinning as she finally set his foot down, “I think I can improve your boots so you’re more comfortable.” 

“If you must,” Hordak said, looking down at his feet. 

Adorable. Were they really?

No. They were not. Entrapta was just a strange Etherian. That’s what he liked about her. 

=========

Later that night, Entrapta was finishing up her shower before heading to bed, recording the last few thoughts she had on her recorder before she offically called it the end of the day. 

“Oh, and one more note.” She said quickly into the recorder as she dried herself off, “Hordak has TOE BEANS!”


	4. Tickle Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak discovers that Entrapta is Ticklish.

Hordak often found himself in awe at Entrapta. She was brilliant, holding her own with his own intelligence despite being stuck on this mudball of a planet her entire life. She was creative, coming up with solutions he often didn’t consider, and the woman had NO FEAR of him. 

Which didn’t always work out to his advantage. It had been a good while since she had accidently discovered - and he had discovered, by extension- that he was ticklish. If she had been afraid of him in the least, she’d never had been grabbing him with her hair as she always did- thus revealing the weakness in the first place, and she certainly wouldn’t have taken various opportunities to tickle his sides in the sanctum! 

Thankfully, the random tickles in the sanctum had stopped. He had been terrified that she’d do that when a subordinate was around. He didn’t miss it at all! Not at all. He certainly hadn’t tried to inflict the same sensation on himself, but to no avail. That would be utterly ridiculous, not to mention abjectly humiliating if anyone found out. 

No matter. 

Today he was in awe both for her fearlessness and her brillance. She was working on a new, high voitile power regulator for the portal using some matrials and chemicals which he himself never would have thought of. He had stopped his own work to watch her, just in case something happened. 

Of course something happened. He could see something sparking next to her while her attention was fixed on soldeiring a few pieces of metal. 

“Entrapta.” 

“A minute.” 

“Entrapta!” 

“Just a minute, I’m almost-“

“Entrapta!” He lunged forward as the sparks caught some of her papers on fire. He grabbed her by her midsection perhaps not as gently as he could have been and stomped the fire out. 

Then he noticed the giggling. His ears flicked down at the noise as he looked down at Entrapta who was squirming in his arms. 

“Entrapta?”

“Your fingertips.” She giggled, her hair puffing out around her. 

His fingertips were clutching at her stomach, he realized, and where he had grabbed her so quickly, and where he was struggling to hodl onto her because he had gotten an awkward grip on her..

Oh. 

He set her down. 

“Sorry.” She said, still smiling with her face flushed. 

“Sorry?!’ He snapped, turning on her. He loomed over her, “You should have been paying more attention! You could have gotten hurt!’”

“I-“ 

“... And why didn’t you tell me YOU were ticklish!” 

Entrapta blinked at him, her hair twisting around her, “Uhhh..should I have?”

“YES!” 

“Why?”

“Because… Because..” He felt his ears droop. Why should he have known anyway? He looked away, frowning, “Well.. you know about me.” 

“... Oh! Oh I get it!” Entrapta said, lifting herself up on her hair, “Because you’re embarrassed that you’re ticklish-“ 

“I am not-“ His denial was cut off by a poof of hair. 

“-Then you would probably have felt better if you knew I was ticklish as well, giving you some way to combat my attempts to tickle you.” 

Hordak didn’t agree. He just looked away with his ears burning. 

“... But.. you’re cuter than I am when you’re tickled.” 

Hordak whipped his head around, looking at her. She was looking down and had a sad smile on her face. 

“Excuse you?”

“Well… you’re adorable when you laugh. Your snort a little when you laugh really loud- which is cute-“ 

“You snort when you laugh!” 

“Yeah, but it’s not cute.” She said, frowning, “It’s weird when I do it. And besdies that, you’re… well…” She looked away, “I’m not cute when I laugh because I laugh too loudly. I snort when I shouldn’t… And I…” She frowned, and poked at her stomach through her coveralls, “I’m.. kinda.. .My body fat percentage is higher than average. It rolls up when I laugh. You can’t see it around my stomach when I double over, but it does around my face, and I look all weird, and I-“ 

Hordak put a hand on her shoulder, “Stop.” He said. She looked at him, confused. He sighed. “I do not wish to hear you… insult yourself in my presence again.” He said sharply, “You are adorable.” 

Entrapta’s hair puffed out around her, and the flush returned to her face, “You think I’m adorable!” 

Hordak felt his ears flick down and burn blue, “I did not say that!” He insisted, “I said you -are- adorable. That is simply a point of fact, and not something to be debated. 

“... what would you consider adorable about me then. Factually.” 

“Factually.” He said, sharply, “Softer creatures are normally considered more adorable than ones with sharper points and harder bodies, like myself.” He said firmly, “Your coloration would be universally considered to be a cute combination of colors. Your eyes sparkle when you’re really excited about something. You get animated more than normal when you start talking about something you’re excited about.” He walked past her, his ears still burning blue, “All these things would be considered ‘adorable’ in the wider universe. If anyone in this pathetic excuse for a civilization would say otherwise, then that is a poor reflection on them, and they deserve to stay trapped in Despondos.” 

“And… and i’m cute when I laugh?” 

“The sound is endearing.” 

“Even the snorts?”

Hordak turned on her, “Especially the snorts.” 

Entrapta gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile, then looked at him, “Thanks.” She said softly. 

“Do not thank me for stating the obvious.” 

“Well.. thanks anyway.” She said, “And… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have known you’d be less embarrassed about it if you knew I was ticklish.” 

“As I said, I’m not embarr-“ 

His protests were cut off again, this time not by a poof of hair at his mouth, but by strands of hair at both his sides, dropping him to his knees in helpless laughter. 

“Well.” Entrapta said over his laughter as she watched him squirm and write, trying to protect his delicate sides from her hair’s attack, “If you’re not embarrassed by it…” 

She was close. Too close for her own good. Hordak had an attack this time. He reached out, digging his fingers into her stomach, making her back up, double over, and giggle as her hair puffed out, releasing him. He held her to the ground for only a moment more, tickling her soft stomach until he released her. 

“There.” He muttered as he sat on the ground, catching his breath, “I have a defense.” 

Entrapta caught her breath, but was still smiling from ear to ear. “You sure do.” She said. “I can’t believe we just had a tickle fight!” 

Hordak felt his ears burn. “We did no such thing!” He protested. Entrapta sighed. Hordak was almost painfully shy, and far too self-serious. 

She hoped he let that go one day..


	5. Recordings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imp gets the juice gossip for Hordak.

Imp soared down into the sanctum, landing gracefully on Hordak’s lap. The little creature looked around, looking for Entrapta who told him he was cute, and snuck him extra snacks. 

Hordak was certain that neither Imp, nor Entrapta knew that Hordak was aware that she was spoiling Imp. Well, no matter. He reached out and scratched the little creature under his chin. Imp could be spoiled, there was no harm in that. It wasn’t like he himself hadn’t given him extra rations here and there, just because. 

“Entrapta is cleansing.” He said idly, watching Imp. She had gone off to take a shower after she had finished her work for the day. 

…Well, they had finished their work for the day, THEN pursued some of their own personal…. research. Then she needed a shower after that. Hordak had taken a shower as well of course, but he didn’t have the mass of hair that she did. Entrapta would be gone at least an hour. Maybe more. 

Imp gave a discontented screech as he pushed his head into Hordak’s hand. Hordak sighed and scratched Imp behind his head.

“Do you have anything interesting for me today?”

Hordak swore that Imp gave him an amused look before he opened his mouth, and played his recording. 

“Did you notice Lord Hordak today?” A voice he didn’t immediatly recgonize said. Male, perhaps younger. He wasn’t surprised, it was the younger ones who always talked more. THe older troops were far more careful. 

“Man, I miss his cape.” A female voice, likewise young. “He moves so quietly now! The cape gave some warning when he was coming.” 

Hordak grinned. He had missed the cape at first when Entrapta made him his new armor, but not having it was proving useful. He was apparently far more sneaky. 

“No no, not- well, yes, he’s quieter now, and that’s a bit disconcerting, but no. Did you see him during the meeting the other day?”

Ah. They had to be force captains. That narrowed it down. 

“Ohhhh.” The female voice said, “you mean the marks.” 

Marks? He frowned. What marks were they talking about. 

“Yeah! I mean, were they always there, or are they new?” The male voice said, “I mean… they look like bruises.” There was a moment of silence, “Do you think someone fought him? I mean, who would? If anyone in here did anything to hurt Lord Hordak, we’d know about it! We’d see the corpse!” 

Hordak let a low chuckle escape from his lips. Yes, if anyone had raised a hand to him, there would be consequences. 

But what marks were they talking about.

“Well… unless it was Entrapta.” 

Hordak’s ears flicked in irritation. Imp smirked. Entrapta!? Why were they talking about Entrapta? How dare they! How dare they suggest that-

“Entrapta?” The male voice said, “You seriously think Entrapta would have hurt Lord Hordak?” There was a tone of disbelief to his voice that calmed his anger. Exactly. Entrapta would never hurt him. 

“Oh no no.” The female voice said, “I mean, you listen to her talk about him, and you know she’d never hurt him, right? I think she’s about two steps away from starting the Lord Hordak Fanclub.”

Hordak’s ears flicked down, burning slightly. Did she talk about him a lot outside of the sanctum? What did she say? He didn’t want to spy on her, and she knew that he didn’t want her talking about their more intimate… experiences to everyone. No, she knew that he was… a private person. 

“Then why would you think she’s hurt him?”

“Dude, I don’t think she -hurt- him.” The female said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Ugh.. you’re such a moron.” The female said, “Look. Ok, I’m going to lay this out for you, ok? Now then. -Where- are the marks?”

“Uhhh.” There was a moment of silence from the male, “Uh, his neck? Just over his collar? Around his ears. Honestly wouldn’t have noticed it if he still had the cape and that giant collar.”

“And his jawline.” The female said. “Now then… if you saw those marks on anyone else. If you saw those marks on ME… what would you think?”

“... No.” 

“Yes!” The female said, “They’re not bruises you moron. They’re hickies!” 

Hordak had picked up a nearby piece of reflective metal, and held it up to see around his ears and his neck. There was in fact a collection of small bruise like marks on his neck, his ears, and on his jaw. Where Entrapta had been…. less than careful in her administration of affection. 

“No. No no no.” The male said. 

“They totally are.” The female said, “Hickies! Love bites! And who else in the whole Fright Zone would do that to him?” 

“No.” The male siad, “I mean.. .Hordak doesn’t. Lord Hordak doesn’t -“ 

“Why not?” There was amusement in her voice, “And who else has been around him as much as Entrapta? Who else could potentially be intimate with Lord Hordak?”

Hordak felt his ears flick down and burn. Imp snickered at him, the continued the recording. 

“So, you’re suggesting that Lord Hordak and Entrapta-“ 

“Fuck. Yes. Or at least, they’re probably getting close to that if they haven’t already!” 

“Enough!” Hordak snapped, standing up and pushehing Imp off his lap. He strode to his personal quarters, his hands over his neck, his ears limp and blue. No. No no no. He had not been walking around the fright zone displaying ‘love bites’ as evidence of his intimacy with Entrapta! 

Imp soared around him, continuing the recording, “Well..” The male voice said, “that would explain his mood lately. He’s been less angry lately, hasn’t he been!” 

“Mmhmm.” The female said, “Maybe he just needed-“ 

“IMP! That. Is. Enough!” 

Imp finally ended the recording, and followed Hordak as he went back to his quarters. 

========

Entrapta came back to Hordak’s quarters, fresh and clean and smelling of her lovely herby-soap. Her presence calmed him slightly, but…

He knew he probably looked a little ridiculous, standing in front of a mirror, observing his neck and ears. 

“Hordak?” Entrapta said as she glided up to him, “what’s wrong?”

“Why do you think anything is wrong!” He snapped as he turned to look at her, still holding his neck.

“Your ears are tilted down.” She said. 

Hordak frowned, looked away, and then removed his hand, “Look at this!” He said, “Look at this! I didn’t see this! I’ve been DISPLAYING this to the entire Fright Zone-“ 

“Oh, I don’t think anyone really noticed- “

Imp, who was on the bed, opened his mouth, “Hickies! Love bites! And who else in the whole Fright Zone would do that to him?” 

Entrapta flushed bright red as she put her hands to her mouth. She Glided up to him, hovering up to his face, and held him in her arms, “I'm so sorry!” She said, “I didn’t even notice! I should have thought of that, I just-“

Hordak found it hard to be mad when she was holding him like that. She started stroking his hair, calming him. 

“I’ll be more careful.” She said as she released him, “I promise!... is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Hordak shook his head, “No no. It.. it’s fine.” 

Entrapta started making her way to the bed, “What if I played with your hair before I fall asleep.” She said as she pulled him towards her. 

Hordak rubbed the marks on his neck as he let her pull him towards the bed. Well… everything else aside, that would be nice. 

And besides that, who would really believe such rumors about him and Entrapta. Nobody would pursue it, and he doubted that anyone in the Fright Zone would ever EVER really believe it. 


	6. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Hordak know how to dance? I mean, would he even have a reason to learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_JE6U8EHoSo

When Hordak returned to the sanctum, Entrapta was dancing. 

Ok, perhaps “dancing” was a stretch. She was moving, and potentially in a fashion that was intended to match the time of the music that was playing in the background. She had expressed some curiosity as to his old files from the ship he had crashed on. Most of it was not important- star charts and graphs. Things he had no use for, so he simply gave her the data. 

He had forgotten that among all that stuff, there was a collection of music he had taken with him. A collection of songs from various musicals, artists, and performances from across the universe that he had particularly enjoyed. Something to listen to while they were waiting for combat, or if he got stranded and had to wait for pickup, or simply for death. 

Songs to die by, a mix-tape by Hordak, essentially. 

She was back to him, and hadn’t noticed that he entered the sanctum. She was humming along to the song that was playing - unable to sing along as it was in a different language that she never heard and frankly that Hordak didn’t know. She was up on her hair, shaking her behind in a way that Hordak found endearing, amusing, and …. like maybe he shouldn’t be starting. Or maybe he should stare more? Since they had gotten more intimate she had been a little less cautious about where she put her behind. 

“You look like you’re having fun.” He said. Entrapta yelped, and turned to face him. Her face was flushed red - it was honestly a relief to see her flushed for a change- And she lunged forward towards the computer to turn down the music. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s too loud, I know!” 

“It’s fine.” He said. He walked over to his workstation and sat down, “I don’t necessarily mind that kind of noise in the sanctum.” 

She turned to him, face still flushed, but her eyes were sparkling. “You didn’t tell me you had MUSIC on this!” She said, holding up the drive he had salvaged from his ship so many years ago. 

“You didn’t ask.” He responded, though in truth he had simply forgotten. 

“This one has such a nice beat!” She squealed, “I couldn’t help but dance to it a little bit!” She glided over to him, draping herself over his shoulders as she looked at what he was booting up on his own computer, “I just… I was working, and my shoulders just started to move to it, you know!” 

Hordak nodded. He did in fact know just what she meant. His ears flicked back, but he said nothing.

“So.” She said, leaning forward and pressing her cheek to his, “How was my dancing? Did you like the view?”

Hordak sputtered as his ears flicked down and burned blue, “I alerted you to my presence immediately!” He said, “I was not watching you for any period of time!” 

“Mmhmm” Entrapta, said, teasing, “That’s why your ears are all blue.” 

Hordak growled, but didn’t respond. 

“And it’s ok,” She said, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek, “I know I’m not a good dancer.” 

Hordak almost didn’t hear her say she wasn’t a good dancer, he still wasn’t quite used to her displays of affection out in the sanctum. What if someone walked in and saw them! 

But eventually, his brain caught up from the Entrapta-Affection induced lag. 

“It is not of importance!” He insisted, turning to her, “And besides that, this is music that’s not from Etheria! It’s entirely foreign to you, you’d have no way to know how to dance to it!” 

“I can’t dance.” She said as she moved away from him, “I mean, I like to move to music, but I never took the time to learn. I mean, science is more important anyway, and I…” She shrugged, “Well, there was always other stuff to do.” 

Hordak nodded, focusing on his work. 

“Though, I’d probably make an exception for this one!” She said with a grin, “It sounds like it was made to dance to!” 

Hordak sighed and looked away from his work, “It was.” He finally said, “It’s a specific type of song known in the outer universe as a “Rhumba.”

“Oh! Is it hard to do?”

“It is not. A simple collection of six steps, done in time to the beat. But it can be given an exquisite complexity that-“ 

“So, you know how to dance to this one!” 

Hordak felt his ears burn as he turned to her, expecting amusement on her face. Instead he was met with those sparkling eyes, her hair puffing up around her. 

“I…. I did have to play the diplomat under Horde Prime!” He insisted, “I had to learn some basic formalities!” 

“Like dancing!”

“It wasn’t something I spent a lot of time on.”

“But you learned how to dance!” 

“....yes.” 

“Oh! Who taught you!” 

“Nobody, I taught myself.”

“But did you have to learn with someone, or is this a dance you do with two people.” 

Hordak sighed, “It is a dance for two people. My…. assistant for lack of better word needed to learn it to, so -“ 

“So you taught him?”

“I did.” 

“Then you can teach me!?”

Hordak was going to say no. It was pointless, there were no rhumbas on Etheria, and no occasion for her to dance to them. They didn’t even have parties in the Fright Zone, so there would be no opportunity for dancing at all! He had considered it a waste of time back when he HAD to learn it, to teach it to Entrapta now would be a bigger waste. 

But she had those eyes. The big sparkling ones. 

Her hair was doing the thing, twisting and puffing up. 

He sighed, and got up. He hit the button to lock the sanctum - last thing he needed was for one of his Force Captains to walk in on this. He stalked over to the computer Entrapta had the music on, and turned it up. Then he went to Entrapta, put one hand on his shoulder, and took the other in his hand. His free hand, he put on her waist. 

“You-“ He said, his ears bright blue and limp, “Are never - NEVER- to tell a soul about this.” 

“I won’t!”

“Ever.”

“I won’t! I promise!” 

“And if anyone asks where you learned this-“

“Why would anyone?” She asked, tilting her head at him, “The only person I really wanna dance with is you. That’s why I never had an interest in this stuff before. I never wanted to dance with anyone else.” 

Hordak stared at her dumbly for a moment before he realized that the music had started up in earnest, and he was missing beats. He quickly gestured to her feet, “ok.” He said, “try to do the opposite of what I’m doing…” 

….

…

….

“No. No not like that. You’re just stepping, you need to move your hips more like this with the beat-“ 

“Ohhh, you. Move real nice when you do this!” 

“Entrapta! That’s how you’re supposed to move for this dance!” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you could move your hips like THAT!” 

Hordak almost regretted trying to teach her, but he continued. Maybe if he taught her this, she would be a little more aware of herself around the lab, and bump into less. Yes, that was his main reason for doing this, not how she was holding onto his shoulder as her hair acted as elevated legs so she could dance with him. 

And certainly not because she said she wanted to dance with him. 


End file.
